Happy Christmas, Minerva
by saiyanwizard
Summary: Minerva McGonagall gets more than she bargained for when she runs into the Carrows on Christmas Eve. A most unexpected wizard gives her a helping hand...or does he? Christmas 1997 at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit of Christmas fun!**

Hey guys!

SURPRISE! Do you remember me? I wouldn't be shocked if you didn't...

For anyone who is interested, I have not given up on _Before the Order_ or _And Thou Shalt Be First._ I am still working on the next installments. Real life has gotten in the way, but I am determined to finish them one day!

In the meantime, consider this my Christmas gift to you. I've had this idea since last Christmas, but I didn't make the deadline for that one. I would consider this piece to be cohesive with canon, but as certain characters are a bit OCC, I know this probably would never happen. So just so you know…I know. I KNOW! But please just go along with it anyway. This takes place on Christmas Eve 1997 during _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

Enjoy!

saiyanwizard

* * *

Happy Christmas, Minerva

Minerva McGonagall sighed wearily as she reached the landing on the second floor corridor. As expected, the dimly lit hall was deserted, contrasting sharply with the usual hustle and bustle that characterized the school day. She thanked Merlin that there were no students remaining at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday. The Transfigurations professor recalled catching a few students last year that thought it would be a good idea to take advantage of the lack of teachers roaming the castle. She shook her head. _They would not have gotten off so easy this year._

She pulled her robes a little tighter around herself. The winter chill outside had seemingly sunk into the very walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, there were no festive decorations in the corridors, no Christmas trees in the Great Hall, no caroling by the Hogwarts ghosts or suits of armor. Instead, the gloom that had fallen over the castle since the start of term had only become more oppressive. That dark cloud had chased away nearly every living person this year.

Minerva thought back to last year's Christmas. She had woken up early as usual, but Albus had risen even earlier, and she found him in front of the fire sipping on hot chocolate and stroking Fawkes' feathers. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he had risen, dragged her over to the window, and pulled her in towards him for a kiss. When they separated and she raised an eyebrow at his forwardness, he chuckled and looked overhead. _Mistletoe, _he had said._ One must take every advantage since the house elves were kind enough to hang it. Especially when one's wife walks into the room on a lovely Christmas morning looking so beautiful. I think you've kept me waiting long enough, Miss McGonagall._

The smile that had been playing on her face suddenly dropped. Albus wouldn't be waiting for her in front of the fire tomorrow morning. She would not be opening presents with him in front of a beautifully-decorated tree. There would be no Christmas feast with the remaining faculty members. Even if there was to be one, she would by no means be attending.

She rounded the corner just as she heard them. Two voices. One male, one female. She looked up just in time to see Amycus and Alecto Carrow teetering along through the hall in her direction. They had most likely been drinking prior to their little outing. Just as she was weighing the odds of being able to step back around the corner and out of their sight without making a sound, Amycus caught sight of her. He froze, throwing a hand out to stop his sister in her tracks. She, too, looked over to where the Transfigurations professor stood in mid-step. The corners of Amycus' mouth were rising up into a smirk.

"Well, what have we here?" said the wizard, sauntering over to Minerva. She seemed to be rooted on the spot. The Transfigurations professor cursed inwardly for being too caught up in her own memories to have detected their presence earlier. "You're looking lovely tonight, my darling."

As much as she would have preferred to hex him into next week, Minerva refrained from pulling out her wand. Nothing good would come of it, especially if _he _found out. "Professor Carrow, what an...unexpected...surprise."

Alecto cackled loudly. "Are you off your rocker, Amycus?" she exclaimed to her brother. "You must be _really_ drunk if you're goin' after ol' lady McGonagall!"

"I ain't drunk!" he slurred, clearly contradicting himself. He stopped right in front Minerva. She did not like the mysterious glint in his eyes. "I am comple'ely aware of where we are. An' I can tell just by lookin' at her that she must come from a good family."

"How would you know?" questioned Alecto, clearly trying to hold back another cackle. She seemed to be a bit more steady than her brother. "I've never heard of a wizarding family called 'McGonagall.'"

Amycus scoffed at his sister. "Clearly, it's a Scottish name. Are you from Scotland, Alecto?!"

Alecto crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. In Minerva's opinion, the sister was the smarter of the two. "Of course not, you oaf!"

"Then how would ya know, you old bag?!" asked the brother, throwing his hands up in the air.

Alecto pushed her brother. "How _dare_ you call me an old bag when you're trying to frisk this one here!"

The siblings' fight was becoming more and more childish as it progressed. _Perhaps Alecto really isn't much smarter than her brother._ The Transfigurations professor would have rolled her eyes at the other two if she was not busy trying to conjure up the best escape out of this situation. The Carrows had somehow backed her into the corner of the hall. Unless she was much mistaken, she had several options. She could shift into her Animagus form and take off, the only disadvantage being that she would be unable to throw any spells back at them if they pursued her. The Carrows had made it very clear throughout the first part of the school year that they had no qualms against using magic on students, so she was sure that the same applied to teachers that they felt displayed traitorous behavior. They also seemed like the type of Death Eaters that fancied the chase before the kill.

On the other hand, Minerva could physically push past them and make a run for it. She would still be able to use magic if they ran after her, and she knew she would be able to lose them with ease. She could outduel them if necessary, and while she was no James Potter or Sirius Black, her knowledge of the castle was superior to theirs. While she was reluctant to enact either strategy—she would prefer to not get _him _involved, and the Carrows would certainly go running to _him_—she supposed she could just Obliviate them. She was sure that neither of them would let her just walk away scot free.

The Transfigurations professor was pulled out of her planning by the increasing volume of the siblings' argument. "It's none of your business who I decide to go after!" hissed Amycus. "I'm Deputy Headmaster!" At some point, the Carrows had drawn their wands. Minerva instinctively felt for her own wand, just in case she needed it.

Alecto seemed to have cooled off a bit and was tapping the tip of her wand against her chin. "In case you haven't noticed, Brother, _I'm_ Deputy Headmistress. That puts me on the same level as you. At least in terms of title. Merlin forbid if I was ever on the same intellectual level as you."

"Oh please, Alecto!" said Amycus, clearly not catching on to the jab at his intelligence. "You teach Muggle Studies. A load of good that subject will do for our world," he said, throwing his hands in the air once more. "Now then," he continued, as if their argument had not taken up a substantial amount of time, "where was I?"

He turned to Minerva, that sick, demented gleam returning to his eyes. He made a move to place his hand on her shoulder, but the Transfigurations professor gracefully slid out of his reach—and further into the corner. "Don't you touch me!" she said firmly.

Amycus hesitated for a moment. He seemed to waver at her commanding tone, but then he smirked. "Now, now, my dear. No need to be so hostile. I won't hurt you too badly." He took a step forward and reached for her left hand, which was not concealed in the folds of her robes.

It took all of Minerva's willpower not to pull away. Amycus took her delicate, long-fingered hand into his own brutish, slightly sweaty ones. He ran his fingers over the back of her hand almost lovingly. Then he leaned forward and sniffed her hand. _Sniffed_ her hand. He inhaled deeply and gave an excited shiver.

Minerva resisted the urge to throw up. Instead, she ripped her left hand from his grasp and brandished her wand with her right. He left her with no choice. Things were about to get ugly.

Unfortunately, there was no hesitation in Amycus' step forward this time. It seemed he was prepared for a fight, too. "You mustn't forget that you are no longer Deputy Headmistress," he said calmly as he raised his own wand and tapped it lightly against hers. Several sparks flew out of Amycus' wand. "Any powers you may have had over this castle have been relinquished to me—"

"And me!" chimed in Alecto, who also raised her wand, ready to strike.

"—And there is only one person," continued Amycus, ignoring his sister, "in this castle that can override my authority here—"

"And I believe, Amycus, that person is me."

Severus Snape's smooth, silky voice reverberated against the corridor walls. In the next instant, the wizard himself stepped out of the shadows. He strode up to the three of them easily and stopped right behind the Carrows, who immediately turned around to face him. Any focus that had been on the Transfigurations professor the minute prior was gone.

Minerva's initial reaction, although she did not show it, was relief. It looked like she might be able to get out of this situation without hexing either of the Carrows. But then she remembered that Severus Snape was now Headmaster of Hogwarts, Voldemort's direct link into the school. He was not her ally. But then what was he doing here?

"May I ask the point and purpose of this gathering?" inquired Severus levelly. He gave no indication of any emotion whatsoever.

"Alecto and I were diligently monitoring the halls for any out-of-bounds students—" Minerva distinctly saw Severus' eyebrow raise because they all knew that there were no students remaining at Hogwarts. "—When we ran into Professor McGonagall. I was just inquiring whether or not she would like some _company_."

Severus did not give his reply right away, but when he did, he gave no indication that Amycus' explanation had any effect on him. "While I'm sure Professor McGonagall would love to take you up on your most generous offer, I suggest that you all retire for the evening. You two are of no use to the Dark Lord in your varying states of inebriation. There's no telling what kinds of festivities he has planned. I suggest you prepare yourselves."

"Has he told you something we don't know?" asked Alecto forcefully. "Are we by chance moving forward with—"

"Perhaps he has," interjected Severus, indicating to the Carrows that they were in the wrong company for open discussion. "Perhaps not. Either way, it is not your place to question. Wait until you are called. I have no desire to clean up after the pair of you. I suggest you be on your way."

"What about Professor McGonagall?" asked Amycus. "She's clearly out-of-bounds here—"

"I hardly think—" Minerva began to retort.

"_I _will personally deal with Professor McGonagall," said Severus, cutting them all off. "Amycus, Alecto, I suggest you heed my advice and leave." Neither Carrow looked inclined to move. "_Now!_"

Both deputies flinched before scurrying off. As they rounded the corner, Minerva distinctly heard Amycus grumble, "I bet he just wants to play with her himself."

"Don't be daft!" hissed Alecto, smacking her brother on the head.

Minerva cautiously turned towards Severus. She wasn't out of the dragon's nest yet. While the number of enemies had greatly decreased, Severus was by far the strongest and most cunning of the three. And the most unpredictable.

As if to prove her right on the third count, Severus suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down the corridor toward the stairs. If she had been any shorter, he would have been dragging her behind him like a rag doll as he climbed. She stumbled, trying to keep up. As he reached the third floor landing, he darted to the nearest empty classroom and threw her inside, slamming the door behind them. She heard the lock click.

_Okay, _thought Minerva as she breathed heavily from the sudden journey, _I've just been locked inside a classroom with one of Voldemort's right-hand men. He is currently what stands between me and the locked door that we just came through._ She looked up. _I also have a window, one that may or may not be Charmed shut._

She turned around. Severus was standing right in front of the door with his back to her. He had one hand on the doorframe, but if their escape to the third floor had left him even the tiniest bit winded, his even breathing gave no indication of it. She couldn't read him at all. Was he going to try to punish her? Would she have to fight? Why had he dragged her here of all places?

"Just _what _did you think you were doing?!"

Well, that was the very last thing Minerva thought he would say. Severus was not an idiot. She knew that he knew that she had been avoiding him and the Carrows like the plague throughout the first term. She responded to his question in the only way she could think of. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you ever let Amycus Carrow touch you again," he hissed at her. He still refused to face her. "Do you understand?"

This conversation was beginning in a most bizarre fashion. And it wasn't as if she had actually wanted Amycus Carrow to touch her. "I was hardly—"

"Do you realize how _furious_ he would have been if something were to happen to you?!" Severus ripped his hand from the doorframe and finally whipped his head around. There was no mistaking the fury in his eyes.

But was the fury directed at her? She had a feeling that it was only partly so. To say that Minerva was flabbergasted was an understatement. "What—" she began slowly, "or rather, who—are you referring to?"

"You know perfectly well who I am referring to!"

"Actually, I haven't the slightest idea."

Why was she so easily falling back into their usual banter? Headmaster Snape wasn't the Severus Snape she had grown to know over the years. And yet here she was, responding to his sharp tongue in kind. But this Severus Snape was acting differently. Everything he had said so far made no sense to her.

He still hadn't answered her question. "_Who_ are you talking about, Snape?"

At her sharp tone, he turned to face her fully. He was at least four inches taller than her. He had a lean frame, but he was still a wizard. It would be a struggle to overpower him. Bracing herself for a fight, Minerva was once again surprised when Severus merely strode past her toward the window. His robes had not lost their customary billow. "The Headmaster," he snapped at her without thinking.

She was right; something was definitely off. "Last I recall," she snapped back, folding her arms across her chest, "_you_ were the headmaster at the present moment."

He knew that Minerva had seen it. The slight intake of breath would have been lost to anyone save for a handful of select people that knew him well enough to detect it. _Damn it!_ Getting out of this one would be tricky. He supposed he could always place a Memory Charm on her. "I was not referring to myself," he replied slowly. Severus leaned against the window frame and crossed his arms. He couldn't look at her.

She suddenly realized who he was talking about. "Then who, pray tell?" Minerva asked sarcastically. Now she was daring him to say _his _name.

Severus knew he should just Obliviate her and be done with it. This situation was getting closer to being much too dangerous for his liking. Why was he even bothering to answer? But before he knew it, the name had already passed his lips. "Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva swallowed the lump in her throat. "Albus is dead, as you very well know," she whispered bitterly, trying to keep her voice from breaking. The sorrow that had begun to creep up on her earlier that evening was threatening to seep back into her heart. "And even if he was not, just why should I believe that you have an ounce of interest in his feelings?"

"Do not pretend that you know everything, woman!" he snapped at her.

Did she just hear a falter in his voice? A flicker of hesitation? She took a good look at his profile for the first time in months. Was it just her, or was there a sag in his shoulders? Perhaps a weariness in his step? Were his robes hanging off his thin frame more than ever? She was missing something. She just knew it. But what was it?

Maybe she could find out more if she kept him talking. He had already slipped once. "Severus. I have absolutely no idea what's going on. I have no idea why you bothered to rescue me—"

"I merely wished to remind you that my deputies are not so forgiving," he cut her off, not letting her know that he was aware of her switch to his given name. "You would be wise not to tarry in the hallways after hours, especially alone." She heard the lock click again. "You are unlikely to receive a second chance. Do not test me. I have more important matters to attend to. You may go."

So much for making him talk. She was just about to take his invitation to leave without another word when she took another glance at him and had an idea. Maybe she could make that mask drop. Or maybe she was just asking for death. Either way, it was worth a shot. She could be unpredictable, too.

Minerva marched right up to Severus at the window without a word. She saw him pull back, clearly not expecting her to do anything else but walk out of the classroom. He didn't even have time to utter a word before she placed a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away fairly quickly.

Severus blinked several times. He was sure that he had the most incredulous look on his face. The Transfigurations professor, on the other hand, was giving him her usual stern expression. "What in Merlin's name—?" he began.

With narrowed eyes, she nodded her head toward the ceiling. When he glanced up, he saw the reason. _Mistletoe. Damn those house elves!_

"Happy Christmas, Headmaster," she said softly. She was able to say it without a hint of malice.

He inhaled deeply, trying to incinerate the mistletoe with his gaze. He wasn't sure if he was angry with her or not. Had she finally gone off the deep end? They were supposed to be enemies. He had killed her husband. Before tonight, he had given no indication that he was on her side. He was sure of it. Unless she was trying to make him falter again? His slip-up only a moment before must have caught her attention. But he was smarter than that. Too much was at stake to allow that to happen a second time.

He had never questioned her leaving the room when he offered her a way out. She had kept her head down all year and stayed as far as she could from him. But now she had marched right up to him without a glimmer of anxiety or fear. She was just like how she had been before.

But this was not "before." How dare she touch him! How dare she refer to him as "headmaster." How he hated that title. It was never his to begin with, but he had a role to play. And play it, he would.

"Happy Christmas, Minerva." His murmur was so soft that she almost missed it. Before she could react, he had swept out of the empty classroom.

Minerva sighed. So he hadn't taken the bait.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this story! If you have a moment to spare, I would really appreciate it if you shared any comments, thoughts, or ideas that this story may have provoked. For more Christmas fun, please check out _Happy Christmas, Severus_; _Happy Christmas, Remus_; and _Back in Time_. Happy Christmas!


End file.
